User talk:FiveCraft
Hi! Sorry if I'm responding to this the wrong way, I'm new to wikia. I do not own the Little Shop of Horrors wiki, but I'm looking into adopting it because, as you pointed out, it's badly organized and not very good overall. I don't have a ton of time on my hands, but I'm slowly chipping away at updating it. I think it needs an overhaul, tbh. If you'd like to help me with that, it would be awesome. Thanks! Rubyjlp (talk) 19:12, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Your proposition sounds great! However, I haven't actually put in an adoption request yet — I think you need to have been active on the wiki for a week or more in order to be considered. If you're trying to adopt the page I don't think I will pursue it. It wasn't the page ownership itself that I really wanted, just to make the wiki better and I thought that would be the best way to do it. You seem to have the same stuff in mind, so I will leave the wiki adoption up to you. If, as you said, you'd add me as a second tier admin, that would be great. Thanks. Looks like we have that settled! If we're both going to be working on this it might be better for us to have a better form of communication than this. Would Discord work for you? I'm not super familiar with it, but it seems reliable. Rubyjlp (talk) 07:26, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Regarding the communication thing — Do you have any other ideas for how we ought to communicate? Are you able to use email at school? I assume the reason you can't use Discord frequently is due to internet restrictions, is that correct? I'm open to anything, but I do think this is a rather inefficient form of communication. :) Regarding "Now (It's Just The Gas)" — I will start working on that now (hehe). By the way, I'm in a production of LSoH right now, so if you want to add anything out of its script I can cover it. Rubyjlp (talk) 00:58, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Oh! Sorry I didn't help with the stub template thing. I just noticed that you had sent that. It looks really good, by the way. I understand not wanting to put your email address on here and I don't want to either. However, mailinator is a service that allows you to set up a temporary email account, so if you could shoot an email to twoey @ mailinator.com (without spaces) I can get your email address from that, send you something from my real account, and then delete the mailinator email just to keep things extra secure. Thanks! Rubyjlp (talk) 20:57, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I would be happy to start making that lyric page conversion, although it's going to be slow. I'm swamped with schoolwork right now in addition to approaching tech week for my production of Little Shop of Horrors (in which I am the puppeteer for Audrey II, by the way). Also, the process itself is a bit slow as it's just making a table and entering lyrics which is kind of monotonous because (as far as I can tell) rows can only be added one at a time so it's a lot of clicking to make extra lines. I think the format suits songs with multiple overlapping voices nicely, and maybe I can find a way to be more efficient with it. :) Rubyjlp (talk) 03:23, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I'll try to get some of my friends on board, but I'm not very close with most of the cast. Rubyjlp (talk) 18:17, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:07, March 17, 2017 (UTC)